


Chaos, Strife, and Stiles

by thedevilyouknownow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Canon Divergence after De-Void, Hurt Stiles, If you read it that way, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune is a tricky one, POV Multiple, Post-Episode: s03e22 De-Void, Stydia, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilyouknownow/pseuds/thedevilyouknownow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Nogitsune had a different plan for after it split from Stiles. To trick the pack, to make Stiles weak and alone. To get them all to doubt whats real. To get bring Stiles to the brink of death, to kill the whole town. What then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is just an idea I've had for a while and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: echos-house

As a hand pressed itself over Stiles’s mouth he was startled awake. He sat straight up and looked around, panicked for a moment before he saw he was in his own room. He was so used to waking up to another one of the Nogitsune’s mind games that now, even though they were separate, he still woke up expecting to see the bandaged wrapped face that was supposed to be his own hovering in front of him. It had only been a day since the split and Lydia was missing, so Stiles wasn’t exactly relaxed. This however was a marked improvement from when the Nogitsune had been fighting him for control over his body.

            Scott had insisted to stay the night with him, saying that he needed protection, and despite all of Stiles’s pleas he had plopped down on the ground on top of the old air mattress they still hadn’t replaced. Stiles assumed it was Scott’s hand across his mouth, trying to keep him quite, and he relaxed slightly, even leaning into the touch a little. It had been so long since he had felt anyone but the Nogitsune’s touch, he craved any contact he good get. He couldn’t just ask for it, that would only get him more worried looks. They all already thought he was dying and this wouldn’t make anything better. Scott kept discreetly brushing up against him, taking his pain, but it didn’t help much. Sure it dulled the incessant ache that seemed to have absorbed his whole body for a moment, but it always came back again as soon as Scott moved away, in fact it made it a little bit harder to stand each time. There was no greater punishment than to know that which he could not have. He vaguely remembered some scholar saying something like that, or had that been a Marvel superhero? He couldn’t be bothered to remember.

            Stiles twisted his neck around to get a good look at Scott and immediately froze. A pair of hazel eyes met his own and the creature’s eye twinkled as it quietly chuckled. Before he even knew what was happening Stiles felt a gag being stuffed into his gapping mouth. He tried to spit it out, but the duct tape that was being wrapped around his head prevented him from doing anything but staring at his attacker.

            The Nogitsune leaned in close to his ear and whispered,

            “Sorry Stiles I’m not done with you yet, if you’re good though I might let your friend here,” he motioned to Scott’s scarily still body with his foot, “And the Banshee, live.” Stiles blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears building up in his eyes from falling onto his deathly pale checks. This couldn’t be happening, not again.

            Stiles nodded, he didn’t dare move any more than that for fear of what the Nogitsune might do. He couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking to where Scott lay perfectly still on the ground by the bed.

            “Oh don’t worry he’s fine, only sleeping, I gave him a little something. It can be so stressful in these types of situations. He deserved a little help getting to sleep don’t you think?” The glare Stiles gave him only made the creature laugh maliciously, a sound Stiles had never expected could come from his body. It was full of such anger, such hate, such need, that it surprised him.

            “We’re going to leave now, your going to unlock the front door, and give me the keys to your Jeep, and if you try to get away,” his- _it’s_ , smile grew into a wicked grin. “I will ensure that not only do you endure the highest amount of pain possible, without dying,” it winked, “but also that all your friends suffer agonizing deaths.” Stiles winced and the creature smiled, “Nothing’s worse than being the one left alive right Stiles? Having to be the one to the one left to stand at their funerals, right Stiles?” The thing laughed, taking joy in Stiles’s evident distress.

            A shiver ran down his spine and goose bumps popped up on his flesh. Hearing his own words spoken to him through the creature’s mouth was ghastly. He remembered saying that to Lydia a lifetime ago when their problems had been so much simpler.

            Slowly he stood up and walked in front of the Nogitsune, sluggishly making his way down the stairs and towards the door. The house was eerily quite and Stiles wondered what would happen when they woke up to find him gone. He swallowed down a sob as he pictured his dad sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands, crying. He had just gotten his son back and now he was being taken away from him again.

            The Nogitsune shoved Stiles a little to keep him moving and he almost fell over. Ever since they had spilt Stiles could feel that he was getting weaker. The Nogitsune cackled behind him,       

            “You’re right you know, it is killing you. The longer I stay separate from you the more strain your body will be under, until you’ll be begging me to take you back. The best part is that you’ll never admit it to your friends, always afraid of being seen as weak, you can’t let them see what this is doing to you, right Stiles? Can’t let them see how weak the _human_ really is.” Stiles shook his head but he knew it wasn’t a sincere movement, and so did the Nogitsune, he laughed again and Stiles balled his hands into fists. He can do this, they have all sacrificed so much for him, it’s the least he can do to return the favor, now it’s his turn to protect them.

            He grabbed his keys off the counter and unlocked the door, the sound loud as a gunshot in the silent house. They both paused for a second to see if his dad woke up, unfortunately, or fortunately if he really thought about it, his dad was a heavy sleepier. He probably wouldn’t notice if a bomb went off inside the house.

            “Get moving.” The Nogitsune growled in his ear and Stiles obeyed, his feet moving on autopilot as he made his way to the Jeep. When they reached it the Nogitsune held out his hands for the keys, smiling gratefully when Stiles handed them to him. He opened both doors, shoving Stiles inside before getting in and locking them.

            The Nogitsune drew a small syringe out of the front pocket of his army jacket and Stiles’s eyes widened.

            “I’m sorry about this but if you’re awake it will ruin the… surprise.” He felt the pinch of the needle as it slipped into the skin of his neck and almost instantly a wave of fatigue washed over him. He blinked a few times to try to clear his vision but it was no use, the last thing he saw before all went black was his own face looming over him, mouth twisted in a malicious grin.

 

                                                                        ~

 

            When Scott woke up the next morning it was to the smell of pancakes wafting up through the door. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms over his head as he slowly awoke from his deep sleep. His head was aching and his vision was a bit fuzzy but he brushed it off, it was probably because this was the first time he had had a good nights sleep in days.

            He looked over at Stiles’s bed to see the covers messed up but no one in it. For a spilt second fear shot through like lightning but he forced himself to relax, the smell of food was coming from the kitchen, which meant Stiles was cooking, which meant he was safe.

            His best friend’s scent was tinged with so much raw pain now, the smell rolled off him constantly, so present it had started to infuse itself in his normal sent and it was unnerving. It bothered him that he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He tried taking his pain, and for the few second his hands were on Stiles the smell decreased and the boy deflated a little. Yet as soon as he removed his hands the smell would spike higher than it had before and Stiles’s eyes would light up with pain before dulling back to their normal color. He wanted to provide his friend with some solace, but every time he did it just ended up hurting him more. What made it worse was that Stiles would always lean into touch, whether it was Scott’s or his fathers or Allison’s, he had even seen Stiles lean back into Kira when the girl had put her hand on his shoulder to apologize for her mothers ruthlessness.

            Scott made his way to the kitchen, stumbling a little as his foot collided with a book left haphazardly on the ground.  He looked up to see Stiles’s form with his back to him, flipping pancakes. There was already a heaping stack beside him and the smell hung heavily in the air. Scott sniffed again, catching Stiles’s sent, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the pain that had so heavily hung over him yesterday was all but gone, maybe a good night’s sleep worked the wonders his mom always claimed it did.

            “Hey Scott.” Stiles said cheerfully from the stove, finishing his last pancake and turning around, flipping off the burner as he did so. Scott straightened a little, surprised his friend had known he was in the room, then again he had hit the book when he came stumbling in.

            “Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?” He asked hesitantly, eyeing the other boy. Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed his hand through already tousled hair.

            “I told you yesterday I’m fine, you guys can quit worrying about me, I’m not going to break.” Scott nodded and continued to stare at his friend. His heart hadn’t faltered, he wasn’t lying, unlike yesterday. Maybe he really was getting better, or at least believed he was. He gave Stiles a small smile and instantly perked up, realizing no doubt that the interrogation was over.

            “I invited everyone over, they should be here any minute now.” He turned around and picked up the plate of pancakes, making his way past Scott and towards the dinning room table, “My dad already left for work but he said he’d call us if he got any leads on Lydia.” Scott nodded and watched as Stiles rushed back and forth setting the table.

            The doorbell rang and Stiles looked at Scott pointedly. He nodded and rushed to get it, throwing open the door to reveal the whole pack, plus Aiden, Ethan, and Kira. He had wanted to invite Kira into the pack but wanted to wait until the craziness was over. Ethan and Aiden he wasn’t so sure about. They had tried to kill all of them, but so had Peter and Jackson. They may have had different motives but Scott was starting to feel like he could trust the twins, and with all the insane things that happened in Beacon Hills he could use all the help he could get.

            Scott stepped back and they all filed in, Kira in front and Allison bringing up the rear. She smiled sweetly at Scott, a little sadness tingeing her gaze. Stiles attempted to smile at all of them as they entered, though it came out more as a pained grimace. He found the sudden energy shift odd, but thought less of it and closed the door behind his friends.

            “Hey guys. So I figured we could brainstorm over here, I made pancakes.” He gestured behind himself weakly and he saw the group turn ever so slightly to glance at Scott. He nodded and they all started to make their way to the table. It made Scott uneasy, having them all look to him as the leader, he didn’t feel like he deserved it, but if it was going to help them get Lydia back then he would fake it till he made it.

            Once they were all seated and eating Scott started talking.

            “Alright so we need to come up with a plan for finding Lydia.” He saw Aiden’s knuckles whiten as he clenched his fork tighter in his fist and Allison glared angrily at her plate. Stiles looked down and his heart ached for his friend, no doubt he blamed himself for this whole thing when in reality the only culprit was the demon who had possessed him. “I suggest that Isaac and Allison go with Chris and try to figure out where he could be keeping her where no one could hear her scream.” Almost everyone flinched.

            Both of them nodded and continued to shovel food in their mouths. “Ethan and Aiden you guys try to follow her sent. I know we tried yesterday but see if you can pick up _anything_ new.” They looked a little surprised to be entrusted with a task and Ethan tilted his head at Scott slightly before nodding. “Derek, me, you, and Kira will head down to Deaton’s to see if he knows of anything that can help track it.” The two of them nodded and Kira gave him a sympathetic smile, one which he returned, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze under the table.

            Scott heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Stiles eyeing him suspiciously.

            “What about me?” Scott bit his lip and met his best friends eyes, he felt bad but this was for the best. He couldn’t risk Stiles getting hurt more than he already was, plus they didn’t know what the Nogitsune could do with a look alike of Stiles body. It was too risky to put Stiles anywhere near the Nogitsune.

            “You are going to go down to the police station to help your dad.” He saw anger flash across Stiles’s face and he stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table as his chair fell back onto the floor.

            “ _What?_ ” His whole body seemed to tremble with rage but Scott just set his teeth and held his ground though internally he felt himself jump with surprise,

            “I’m sorry Stiles but there’s no other way, it’s too risky.” By this time everyone had all but stopped eating and their eyes danced between the two of them. Stiles scoffed and stood up straight,

            “You mean I’m too much of a risk. You don’t trust me to hold my own against that _thing_ ,” he spat out the word with such disgust that Scott flinched. “You don’t think I’m useful for anything. Poor Stiles, so weak and susceptible to evil, better keep him safe and sound, all locked up doing research. Fine. Whatever. I’ll do what you want but don’t lie to me about your motives!” He turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs.

            The whole room sat in a shocked silence. Scott caught Derek shiver out of the corner of his eye, he could understand why, for a moment Stiles didn’t sound like Stiles. He sounded like the Nogitsune. No one else seemed to have noticed the similarity though they all just looked at each other, mouths open and expressions of shock on every face.

            “Where did all that come from?” Allison asked astonished. Her voice was breathy as if she’d been punched, Scott felt the same way. He had only been trying to help Stiles but he had acted like he was being punished for his weakness.

            “I don’t know,” Scott said, slowly shaking his head, “I think he’s just been under a lot of stress with this whole thing. Lets leave him alone for a bit so that he can sort things out. The best thing we can do right now is catch the monster that did this to him and get Lydia back.” Everyone nodded, though a few of them still looked a little uneasy. Scott hoped that Stiles would go down to the police station with his father. He didn’t want to leave his friend alone, in fact he wanted to personally drive Stiles there so that he was sure that he was safe, but he was afraid that he would enrage his friend more. The best thing he could do was give Stiles some space until he had cooled down. Hopefully he would be okay, Scott couldn’t bare the idea of finally getting him back just to loose him again in a different way.


	2. Set

            Stiles woke up shivering on the cold stone floor of a dark hallway. It was freezing and all he had on were the lightweight pajamas he had been wearing earlier. The gag was gone from his mouth, which was an improvement, but his jaw ached from where it had been. When he rolled over he discovered a pair of what felt like jeans and a t-shirt on the ground next to him. This was no doubt part of the Nogitsune’s game but Stiles didn’t have the energy to figure out if it would be better to leave them where they were or put them on. He was cold and the clothes, though not much thicker, would still provide more warmth then his ratty sleep shirt filled with holes, and his boxer shorts.

            He pulled on the clothes quickly, having to do most of the work by feel rather than by sight due to the intense darkness. The only light that penetrated into the murky air was one far at the end of the tunnel and was so faint that it barely helped at all.

            The walls were rough and cold against his fingers and he stumbled in the darkness as he slowly made his way towards the light. His shivers got more and more frequent and the pain that radiated out through his core grew in intensity as he walked. He gritted his teeth and kept going, refusing to give in.

            He would _not_ let the Nogitsune win.

            His knees started to tremble and he was forced to stop or risk falling. Leaning heavily against the wall and taking deep breaths, Stiles tried to regain his strength.

            His head swam and the world tilted beneath him. He could taste the bile rising at the back of his throat, he felt hot and cold all at once, shaking from the cold that was all around him but sweating profusely. He was so focused on trying to keep his last meal down that he didn’t hear the footsteps running up to him.

            Suddenly his back erupted in pain and he cried out, falling to his knees, he turned to see someone standing above him holding a rusty piece of metal.

            “Take that you psychotic bastard, no one messes with me and gets away with it!” Stiles stared in awe, only one person he knew had a voice so ruthless yet full of life, able to drag someone in and steal their heart without so much as lifting a finger.

            “Lydia?” He asked, voice hoarse.  She faltered for a moment, the pain and utter confusion in his voice obviously throwing her off. But her stance grew rigid and she raised the metal again,

            “Don’t you _dare_ try to trick me! Don’t use him against me-I know it’s you!” Stiles whimpered and threw up an arm to try to stop her attack. He could barely think with the pain stemming from his back. His vision was blurred around the edges and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. He could feel blood rushing out of the cut on his back, his t-shirt plastered to his skin, slick with blood. He couldn’t form a coherent thought, couldn’t come up with anything to convince her that it was him, really him. Maybe it was better this way, she would think she had killed the Nogitsune and maybe he really would die-if his life was connected to Stiles then he just might. If that happened it would all be over and no one else would have to get hurt. Lydia might blame herself, thinking the other Stiles was him, and would probably need years of therapy but she was strong and he had no doubt that she could pull through. The pack didn’t need him that much. They could make do without him. They would be okay and no one else’s blood would be on his hands. This was better, this was how it should be.

            He let out one last whimper, apologizing to his dad in his head. Hopefully he would be okay, hopefully he wouldn’t blame them. He could be so judgmental but he would have to understand, have to realize that this was the only way it could end. That if Stiles had been less of a coward he would have done it himself when he had the chance. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow that would end his life.

            When it didn’t come he opened first one eye than the other. Lydia was just staring at him,

            “Stiles?” He almost doesn’t nod, almost tried to force himself to laugh in her face, tell her he can’t believe she fell for it _again_ , but he can’t bring himself to. He only nods limply, hoping she can see him in the near darkness. He doesn’t know what made her think it was him but he’s glad she did and maybe that makes him weak, but at that moment he can’t quite bring himself to care.

            The metal clatters to the floor creating a sound as loud as a car crash in the echoing hallway.

            “Oh my god I am so sorry!” He felt her hands on him, clutching at him, pulling him towards her and cradling him close towards her chest.

            “It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay. Shh Stiles, shh.” She rocked him against her and he realized he was whimpering. He felt her hands make there way around to his back. Her fingers brushed over the slash in his back and he gasped. She squeezed him and then eased her arms from around him.

            She gently moved him to lean against the wall on his side so that she still has access to his wound. He heard a ripping noise as she ripped whatever she was wearing. He tried to tell her not to bother, to just let him die, but all that came out was a strangled groan. She shushed him again and he felt his shirt being moved and another cloth being pressed onto his wound. He screamed out in pain and felt Lydia tense above him for a moment before relaxing again. Another rip sounded in the silence and he worried about how loud it was to him, the noise didn’t disappear from his head until well after he knew it should have. A buzzing remained even after it was gone.

            “Stiles stop, you will _not_ go into shock. You aren’t going to die down here.” She sounded strong and authoritative but he could hear the tremor under her voice, the one that told him he looked bad, that she thought he might die.

            “Come on Stiles, you can do this, focus on me… tell me… tell me a story. The first time you met Scott, some new theory you have, your plan to make me fall in love with you, anything. Come on you have never once in your life stopped talking don’t start now.” She was hugging him again and he knew she thought he was a goner for sure. That’s good that’s what should happen, except now she knows it’s him, and this-this she might not be able to get over. He can’t do this to her, leave her down here with only his dead body as company until the other him comes back, most likely after killing all their friends. Suddenly he didn’t want to die, he wanted to fight, knew he had to. Who else was going to come up with a plan to kill the Nogitsune? Certainty not Scott. He had to help them, he owed them that much. So he cleared his throat and tried to speak, even though his head was ringing with imaginary bells, he couldn’t see straight, and the shivers from the cold were coming so close together that he was basically quaking in Lydia’s arms.

            “When my dad tried to teach me how to drive I almost ran the car into a mailbox.” Lydia’s arms stiffen around him and he knew he sounded bad. His voice was sounded like it was about to shatter.

            “By almost I mean that I missed the mailbox but drove straight into the garden and sent lawn gnomes flying everywhere.” Lydia let out a laugh above him but it sounded a bit like a sob and he couldn’t figure out if she was crying or not.

            “My dad was so angry. He had to get out and explain to the lady ho owned the house what happened. I think the only reason she let him off the hook without calling the police was a) because he was the police and b) because he offered to pay to have her grass replanted.

            “When we got home I was sure he was going to be furious but when he pulled into the driveway, because of course there was no way he was letting me drive after that, he just started laughing. At first I thought it was that kinda scary laugh that parents do when they think what you just did was so incredibly bad and the punishment is so fitting that they can’t help but evilly chuckle, but he turned to me and said ‘did you see her face when her lawn gnome landed right at her feet? Priceless.’” Lydia laughed a little more, and this time he was sure it was a laugh, and pulled him closer, pressing on the fabric covering his wound that acted as a makeshift bandage. The blood has just about stopped flowing now thanks to Lydia’s apparent medical skills. Stiles would have smiled if it hadn’t hurt much when he tried to, she really was so much more than just a pretty face.

            “After that he didn’t say anything about it, he paid for the lawn without even groaning about it and continued teaching me how to drive as if nothing had happened. Every now and then though I’ll hear him whisper ‘lawn gnome’ under his breath and start chuckling.” His body burned but he hung on, talking about nothing and telling her stories from his and Scott’s adventures, trying to get her to laugh to help distract himself and her. Her usual laugh was gone though, tinkling bells replaced with desperate breaths of air as if every one might be the last one she ever uttered.

 

                                                                        ~

 

            The Nogitsune stood in Stiles’s bedroom and laughed to himself, it had been so easy to play them, to take all of Stiles own suppressed feelings and bring them to life. Maybe he didn’t feel _exactly_ the way the Nogitsune had made it sound but it had been pretty close, insuring that if any of the werewolves were listening they wouldn’t hear his heart stutter. It was almost sad really, the ease at which he was able to play them.

            He wondered idly if Lydia had found Stiles yet. She was no doubt going to attack him, the clever girl had probably found a weapon, and he had left Stiles in the hallway that echoed the most, she would find him in no time. He had no doubts that Stiles would be able to convince Lydia it was really him, especially with her gifts. Stiles would not die. He supposed that to others it would be taking a risk to say that she wouldn’t kill him, but not to him, he was a fox, the master of tricks. He knew how they would all play out, could see the end of the game when his opponent was only just setting up their side of the board.

            He was going to go check on the two of them. He had given them their time to play and now he had to set them up. Scott had called him and told him they had found two possible places where they thought Lydia and ‘the monster’, as he referred to the Nogitsune, might be. The one they were going to second was in fact the right place. He smiled to himself, they thought they were ahead of the game, catching him off guard. In reality they were the pieces in the game, a game he had already won.

            He pushed himself off of Stiles’s bed and headed down stairs, not pausing until he was in his Jeep and driving away from the house. He hummed to himself as he went, an old tune about suffering and war, about pain and strife and darkness, about him.

            It hardly took him any time at all to hide the Jeep once he reached the underground maze and he slipped in through the side entrance without any effort at all, locking it securely behind him and smirking at the deserted lot outside before heading in towards the echoing hallway and where he had left Stiles.

            He heard them long before he saw them in the darkness. Stiles was murmuring and Lydia was letting out occasional pained laughs. A smile passed across his lips and he couldn’t help but speed up, keeping his steps quite but fast.

 

                                                                        ~

 

            “Well isn’t this just touching.” Lydia snapped her head up and away from where Stiles lay, half dead, in her arms. The voice was identical to his except for the malice and the evil that filled it when he spoke, “The banshee and the boy who runs with wolves-or should I say _ran_? I honestly can’t tell at the moment.” Rage boiled in the pit of her stomach and she almost dropped Stiles to the ground, her need to hurt the Nogitsune, to make him pay to what he’s done to her friends, bubbled in her blood like acid on skin. She shot out her hand and grabbed the piece of rusted metal from where it lay on the ground near her. It was wet and sticky with Stiles’s blood and it made her wince. She adjusted it in her hand, flakes of rust fell off it’s sides, she can only pray she didn’t give him tetanus. Stiles moaned beneath her at the movement she made and for a moment she faltered, unsure if she should lunge out at the Nogitsune or cradle her dying friend closer to her. The creature laughed.

            “Go ahead, attack me if you want, it will only hurt him. I draw on his strength, so I will use what little he has left to heal from the attack.”

            “That would kill him, don’t you need him to live?” She snapped at him, not dropping the metal. She pulled her friend closer and shifted his weight so that his head draped over her shoulder. The thing shrugged, and it’s Stiles’s shrug, the one he uses when he can’t quite come up with the right words, when Scott does something stupid, when he doesn’t know what to do next but wants to act casual about it pretending like his brain isn’t working a mile a minute to figure out the solution. Lydia didn’t want to associate him with the creature, but it was impossible.

            “If he gets too bad I can always rejoin us, that would heal his wounds. Though his mind, that I’m not sure.” It cocked it’s head and Lydia had to bit her lip to keep herself from cursing at him for using her friend like this, it wouldn’t do either of them any good, “It’s too bad, in some ways he was the most important piece of your little pack. Always the one with the plan, he wasn’t the weakest at all, in fact he was probably one of the strongest.” Lydia knew what he meant by that. Stiles was always the one with a smile, ready with a joke to lighten the mood. Half of the times he dropped things or flailed about Lydia was positive it was because he was trying to cheer others up, not because his ADHD was acting up or because he was clumsy. He was always the one to be strong. He might have been able to bruise, might not be able to fight like Allison, but that didn’t mean he was weak. He never gave in to anyone, was loyal to the tee. She knew that in some ways he was the glue that held the pack together, not Scott. She couldn’t let him die, nor could she let the Nogitsune take him back.

            “What do you want?” It laughed and she shivered, as did Stiles but she suspected that was for altogether different reasons.

            “Always so quick to get to the point, that’s what I like about you, Lydia.” He winked at her, his face illuminated by the light from the end of the tunnel, which lead to a steel grate that wouldn’t budge, “I came here to see how you two were getting along, and take you somewhere else. Well more specifically Stiles somewhere else, I need him out of the way. You my dear however are free to roam as you please.” He grinned at her, all teeth and cruelty.

            “Give him to me.” She tightened her grip on him and shook her head, eyes flashing, daring him to try to take Stiles from her. The Nogitsune chuckled and stepped forward quickly, closing the gap between them in a blink of an eye. She tried to lash out, swinging the rusted metal in her hand widely. He caught her wrist easily and twisted it, digging in with his fingers hard enough to leave bruises. She cried out and dropped the weapon, snatching her wrist back from him as he let go with a smirk.

            The Nogitsune stayed in front of her, still. “Give him to me.” She swallowed and raised her chin a little as she tried to scoot back away from the monster. He clucked his tongue at her and grabbed her chin with his hand. She tried to look away but he held her in place, eyes locked on hers as if searching for something. Before she had time to react he was pulling her to her feet roughly, Stiles tumbling out of her lap and hitting the ground with a groan.

            Lydia found herself unable to move, as if paralyzed by his gaze. His eyes, though like Stiles’s in color and shape, were devoid of emotion, pupils seeming to grow as she watched until they devoured all of the irises around them. She blinked and he smirked, eyes normal, and removed his hand from her face. Lydia could feel her jaw throbbing but refused to reach up and touch it, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

            “Thank you, I’ll just be going now. Don’t worry your friends ought to be here soon, go run along and scream, Banshee. Hopefully you can find them before it’s too late.” His lips turned up at the edges in a malevolent smile. In one movement he reached down and picked up Stiles, who was a quivering moaning mess, and pulled him so that his arm was draped over the Nogitsune’s shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at her as they walk away and Lydia wanted to scream, wanted to run after them, wanted to kill the monster that had her friend hostage. She knew she couldn’t though, he could hurt Stiles, could trick her into hurting Stiles, so she just watched them go. Her fingers twitched at her sides, other than that she remains still, watching their backs as they slowly disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Match

            Allison clutched her bow tighter in her hands as she crept forward, making sure to press her body tight against the grey cement wall. Scott was pressed to the wall on the other side of the door that they were both making for. The others were all hiding in the surrounding area not too far away, ready to spring into action once the door was opened. This was the second place they had been to, the only other one on their list, and they were all hoping that it would pay off.

            The Nogitsune hadn’t made an appearance and Lydia hadn’t been anywhere at the last one. Allison was starting to get desperate. She couldn’t loose her best friend. Lydia had been the first person to be nice to her when she had first arrived in Beacon Hills what felt like ages ago, besides Scott, and the bond she felt to her went beyond what she felt towards most of the others. If Lydia died Alison would blame herself, Lydia may be a Banshee but she was new at the supernatural. Allison had been training her whole life, even if she hadn’t known it, and it was her job to keep her friends safe just as much as it was Scott’s. If Lydia wasn’t here then…she didn’t even want to think about it.

            The only person who wasn’t here, besides Lydia, was Stiles. He had told Scott that he would be but still hadn’t showed. Allison wanted to think it was because he had been a little late getting to the first site and had just missed them, that he was on his way to meet them here now, but she couldn’t tell. This morning at breakfast he had really surprised her and the others. She never knew he had that much anger in him, and even though she didn’t want to admit it too the others she was starting to wonder if the Nogitsune had a more powerful effect on him than they thought.

            Scott nodded at her, eyes stern but soft. He still leaned on her, valued her opinions almost as much as he valued Stiles’s. It made her want to smile to know that he was still the same goofy teenager she had fallen in love with, even now that he was an alpha.

            She gave a curt nod back and he quickly sprung in front of the door, eyes glowing red for an instant as he kicked it in. She hurried to stand next to him, bow raised and poised to shot, but only blackness greeted them on the other side of the door. She heard the rest of the group slowly make their way towards where she and Scott where standing.

            “Nothing?” Kira asked, her voice heavy with disappointment. Allison smiled sadly at the girl. She liked her even if it was a bit awkward to be around her when she was with Scott.

            “What’d I miss?” A voice said off to Allison’s left and the whole group turned. Allison raised her bow, the werewolves unsheathed their claws and Kira whipped her sword out. Stiles took a step back, both hands raised in a surrendering gesture.

            “Whoa guys it’s just me.” Slowly everyone relaxed but Allison remained on alert, they didn’t know if it was the Nogitsune after all. He might have been wearing the same clothes as Stiles had earlier, but she wouldn’t put it past the creature to steal the other boy’s clothes. Scott saw her stance and shot her an odd look before stepping forward towards Stiles. She wanted to call him back but knew she couldn’t.

            “Nothing much bubby,” He raised his chin as if he was sniffing the air, which was probably exactly what he was doing, “You alright now?” Stiles bit his lip,

            “Yeah sorry about earlier I just-“ He was cut off by a gasp as he fell to his knees, catching himself with his hands on the pavement.

            “Stiles!” Scott rushed forward towards his best friend, gently touching his shoulder. Allison saw black make its way through Scott’s veins and Stiles let out a pained gasp. When he spoke again his voice was raspy, thick with pain,

            “He’s calling to me, taunting me,” He looked past all of them towards the doorway, “Telling me to go in there.” Allison’s gaze flicked back and forth between the door, Stiles, and Scott. She watched as Stiles used Scott’s arm to pull himself up. He made his way towards the door when Derek caught his arm.

            “You can’t just go in there Stiles, if he wants you to then it has to be bad.” Stiles attempted to pull his arm away, when it was clear Derek wasn’t budging he just sighed and looked the older man straight in the eye,

            “If I don’t he’ll kill her. Besides I’ll be fine, you guys are going to be there.” He glanced at Scott as if to confirm this, as did Allison. Scott nodded and Stiles looked pointedly at Derek who dropped his arm.

            “Thank you.” Stiles rubbed at him arm where Derek had held it and straightened his shoulders, walking towards the open doorway. They all soon fell into step behind him. Scott was at the front while Ethan and Aiden brought up the rear. Allison found herself somewhere in the middle, between Kira and Derek.

            Stiles had a flashlight, and lead the way through the curling tunnels as if he had done it a million times. Allison tried to convince herself it was because of the Nogitsune but she wasn’t completely sure. Eventually they heard a girl screaming, the noise echoing endlessly down the corridors of the building.

            “Lydia!” Allison shouted and Stiles started to run, the group not far behind. Allison had tried to keep track of all the turns they had taken, reciting them in her head as they walked, but when she heard her friend scream the only thought in her mind was to save her. She quickly lost track of the turns as hey ran down the dark, cold passageways.

            The screams seemed to be getting louder and when they rounded one last corner she could hear the girl so clearly she felt as if she was right next to her. She was screaming: “Stop! Turn around! Leave!” but Allison barely registered it, she just wanted to save her best friend.

            “In here.” Stiles shouted to be heard over the noise, as it was Allison barely understood him. He pointed the light on a door and Scott all but pushed him over as he threw it open and barged in. The rest of the group quickly followed.

            Lydia stood a few feet back from the door, as if she had just stumbled back when the door was flung open. Her makeup was smeared across her face and her dress had obviously been torn at the bottom as it was so short and jagged Allison wondered how it kept from curling up to reveal the girl’s underwear. She rushed forward and enveloped her friend in a hug, bow clattering to the floor.

            “No!” Lydia screamed and the door swung shut behind them. Stiles’s flashlight rolled across the floor, causing streaks of light to play across the walls. Lydia ran to the door and started pounding on it.

            A menacing laugh roared through the door and Lydia stopped, taking a step back.

            “You are all just too easy to fool!” Allison felt a shiver run down her spine. So it hadn’t been Stiles after all, she cursed herself for being so foolish. “First at breakfast, then outside! I mean I knew you had an incompetent alpha but I had no idea it was _that_ bad.” Scott growled next to her, eyes flashing red in the darkness.

            “What are you going to do with us?” Allison found herself yelling at the creature on the other side of the door.

            “Do? Well I really hadn’t though about it much. I doubt any of you will be able to make it out of these tunnels. Even when you break down the door you won’t be able to get out,” he paused as if thinking about what he was going to do. “Of coarse I do have a plan for your precious town, but what would be the fun in telling you? I’d mush rather have it be a surprise… that is if you live long enough to see it.” He cackled to himself and Allison stiffened. “Bye now, have fun. Tell the redhead that he doesn’t have tetanus, unfortunately.” More eerie laughter sounded, slowly fading away.

            A light shone in Allison’s face and she grunted, hand flying to cover her eyes Kira squeaked out an apology and Allison attempted a smile. The light was turned towards the other side of the room where Derek and Isaac were holding back the twins, obviously struggling. Suddenly the two went limp and took a step back from the Derek and Isaac. Aiden growled,

            “Why didn’t you let us break the door down?”

            “Because he would have killed you two morons in a heartbeat.” Derek growled trying to contain his wolf. Ethan’s eyes flashed.

            “We could’a taken him.” Isaac scoffed and Derek balled his hands into fists, clearly preparing himself for some form of attack.

            “Enough!” Scott roared and the four shrank down. Kira turned the flashlight and caught Allison, Scott, and Lydia in it’s beam. Lydia looked pale, as if she was going to throw up.

            “I tried to warn you but you didn’t listen, and now he’s stuck out there with _it_ …” A haunted look passed over Lydia’s face and Allison took a step forward, blinking in the light, as she put her hand on her best friends shoulder,

            “Lydia are you okay? What did he mean when he said-“ Lydia turned on her, hair flying and eyes shinning with anger.

            “Why didn’t you listen to me? You could have saved him! He’s out there bleeding to death and you guys go and fall for another one of it’s stupid tricks! How idiotic are you! I thought you were better than this Allison, I thought you were smarter!” Allison drew back her hand, shocked. A hurt expression passed over her face and Lydia softened, deflating and falling to the floor. She buried her head in her hands and spoke through her hair.

            “I thought he was the Nogitsune and I-I stabbed him.” Allison saw Scott stiffen out of the corner of her eye. “The metal was covered with rust and I was afraid he would get tetanus or bleed out and then it took him away and I got lost, ended up in here, just where it wanted me.” Allison could see Scott’s pained expression and could understand why. Stiles was human, he could die from this, probably would if they didn’t get him some help, and he was left with the Nogitsune. She watched, silent like the rest of them, as Scott took a deep breath and knelt next to Lydia,

            “It’s going to be okay. We’ll break down the door and then go out and look for him. It’s okay we’ll come up with a plan, we always do.” She nodded and Allison tried to relax, they could do this, they could get Stiles back and stop the Nogitsune, after all this wasn’t the first time they had gone into a situation were the odds where stacked heavily against them. Something told her it wouldn’t be the _last_ time either.

 

                                                                        ~

 

            Stiles could barely see, let alone think. The whole world was a blur of pain, he faintly registered that he was tied down to something and that someone was talking. He blinked again and again until he was able to focus.

            “Ah I see your back with the living.” Stiles looked up to see his face staring at him. He tried to move but the restraints tying him to a rotten and moldy bed where too tight. They were similar to the ones used in the five-point restraint system and he shuddered, remembering Oliver and what he had almost done to Malia.

            “Took some work, but I got you back. You lost a lot of blood so I had to help heal you a little bit,” the Nogitsune seemed almost disappointed by this. “But don’t worry your wound is still very much fresh.” He smiled, a motion that made Stiles want to gag. “We’re going to play a game now,” Stiles couldn’t repress the groan that escaped from his lips and the Nogitsune chuckled. “No riddles, not right now anyway. No this is going to be much more fun then that.” He smiled and Stiles felt like he wanted to throw up. The creature twisted his own face into such hideous shapes, used his own hands to commit the worst acts-he couldn’t stand it.

            “Do what you want with me, but let my friends go.” He rasped out, voice thick with pain and fatigue.

            “Oh but that’s what I’m doing.” He pushed his face close to Stiles, “For every trial you pass I let one more of your precious friends live. Then when I’m done playing with you, whether you pass all the trials or not your going to join with me again and watch as I destroy everything and everyone you love.” Stiles whimpered and the creature let out a laugh.

            “You ready Stiles? Lets play.”

 

                                                                        ~

 

            Stiles screamed as the scalpel drew patterns in the skin of his stomach. The Nogitsune only chuckled. Stiles had been the perfect choice, he was so loyal, so extremely willing to sacrifice himself if it would save his friends or his father. The best part was that no matter how hard he tried to hide it the Nogitsune could tell just how much he hated that he was weak. He didn’t want the bite, that would only prove he was weak, but he hated himself for not being as strong as the others, for allowing the Nogitsune in.

            This was the sixth challenge he had undergone so far. The first five had been easy in comparison. There had been for the ones Stiles didn’t care as much for, Aiden, Ethan and Kira and those were easy, small little pains that barely made him suffer. The fourth one had been for Derek and had been more painful than the others, his hand pressing into Stiles’s wound as he told him about all the people whose lives he had ruined by him allowing one of their family members killed. The fifth one, for Allison, had Stiles screaming, but never calling for him to stop, as he pulled off all the fingernails on his right hand. The squelch each one made as it separated from the finger was extremely satisfying and brought a smile to the Nogitsune’s face. He relished in the pain radiating from Stiles’s body, it made him stronger, more determined.

            This one was for Lydia. He was carving the picture the Banshee had drawn over and over in her notebooks, the Nematon. Stiles shrieked, his voice growing hoarse as dark red blood bubbled up from beneath his skin. It ran down his stomach in torrents as the scalpel cut through the supple freckle flecked pale skin that covered him. The cuts weren’t too deep, though they would leave a nice scar, a reminder that the Nogitsune was in control, that he was the one with the power.

            He bent down close to the boy’s head, he was almost done with the tree, only had one more root to carve, but he wanted to see if he could make the Stiles crack.

            “Do you want me to stop, Stiles?” Stiles shook his head rapidly, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut.

            The Nogitsune chuckled and stood up straight, patting Stiles quaking leg before finishing the last root. He wiped off the scalpel, dripping with blood, and placed the towel on Stiles’s stomach. He pressed down lightly to stem the blood flow and got a satisfying grunt in return from his victim.

            “Saved her Stiles. You still have two left though, and these are really going to hurt.” He eyed the boy. He could always replenish his blood if it started to get too low, heal his wounds a little if it was necessary, but he wasn’t sure if Stiles could stand much more. He might end up letting down the two people he cared about most, the thought brought a smile to the Nogitsune’s face.

            “You always were so weak…” He trailed off and the boy stiffened below him, he couldn’t help but smirk.

            “Alright, this one’s for Scott.” He took out a Taser and sat down next to Stiles. The Nogitsune smiled gleefully and then turned the electricity up to the highest setting he could without killing Stiles. “It seemed fitting to me that this should be electricity.” He clicked the button experimentally, and was pleased to see the blue streak from the Taser light up Stiles’s face, illuminating the fear in his eyes.

            “Ten shocks and your done.” He saw the doubt in Stiles’s eyes and couldn’t stop the laugh that fell from his lips, “Oh don’t worry it’s going to be plenty painful.” Before the boy could even react he was pressing the device against his skin, causing him to jolt up and his whole body to spasm as the electricity ran through it.

            The Nogitsune took a deep breath, enjoying the pain that radiated out into the space. He pressed the button again and again, barely giving Stiles’s limp body a chance to relax, to take a breath, before he was pressing the Taser to his skin again. The smell of smoldering flesh filled the room and the Nogitsune took a step back. Stiles was still twitching on the bed and the Nogitsune closed his eyes revealing in the power that roared through his body.

            “There, all done. Only one more to go.” He smiled at Stiles, malice written across his features and saw his hosts terror in the way he flinched back from him. He didn’t speak, even though he could, and it almost made the Nogitsune feel joyful, maybe he had broken the boy.

            He turned to the tray beside him to pick up the hammer that lay on top of it. Before he could he heard a crash and the door was blown off its hinges.

            In walked the alpha with the others close behind him. When his eyes fell on Stiles he roared, causing Stiles to strain against his restraints and the Nogitsune to smirk.

            “You don’t scare me, you and your group of rejects don’t know how to kill me. I’ll having you running with your tails between your legs in no time.” Scott stood taller and Stiles whimpered,

            “Scott no he’s right, just leave. Come up with a way to contain him, don’t die here, it’s not worth it.” _I’m not worth it_. The words were left unsaid but the Nogitsune could tell all of Stiles’s friends understood by the shocked look on their faces. Stiles’s voice was a rasp, like dry sticks rubbing against each other in the wind.

            Scott’s eyes hardened and he flicked his them back to meet the Nogitsune’s stare,

            “I might not know how to kill you, but she does.” He stepped back and allowed _her_ to enter, surrounded by her little pets, the Oni.

            “Noshiko.” He spat and she smiled. She snapped her fingers and the Oni surrounded him. He barely had the chance to move before they were pushing him down, cold hands strong as they forced him to the ground. He knew they were going to win, they were going to over power him. He drew on Stiles’s energy, causing the boy to scream and writhe on the bed, as he put all his efforts into becoming a firefly. He felt this form crumble away until he was tiny.

            Quickly he tried to fly towards the door but found himself stuck in place, ramming himself against glass in a jar as Noshiko stared down at him,

            “Caught you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooooooo much fro reading! This was kind of random but the idea just wouldn't get out of my head so I had to give in and write it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
